1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing antenna, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing thin-film antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is an electronic component designed to transmit or receive radio waves. Prior types of antennas include wired antenna, etched antenna, and printed antenna. The wired antenna, which is a metallic or conductive wire looped around a core to form a coil, is normally used for low-frequency electromagnetic wave transmission. Etched antenna is manufactured by using acid solution to etch metallic material such as copper or aluminum so that the etched metallic material forms the patterned antenna. The manufacture cost and the use of acid solution, however, are the main concerns that need to be considered. As the printing technique has been improving, a substrate may be printed with conductive material on its surface to form a printed antenna. Precise positioning of the conductive material on the substrate during printing is most important but yet still difficult to achieve satisfactorily.